Luigi's Lemonade Bar
by Alexneushoorn
Summary: Inspired by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus. Luigi has opened a Lemonade Bar in Drachten, Friesland, the Netherlands. He starts out with a small shack in the hope of becoming the greatest lemonade entrepeneur in Friesland, dealing with customers and earning money along the way, as well as having to deal with a certain female Toad's charms and Wario's crude humor. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The Grand Opening

It was a big day in the city of Drachten, Friesland, the Netherlands. Why, you may ask? Why, because Super Mario's little brother Luigi was opening his very own Lemonade Bar, of course! The Lemonade Bar was stationed on a shopping boulevard close to a highway. Said Lemonade Bar was really out of place compared to all the other stores and restaurants on the boulevard, because while most of the stores were either big department stores or small but successful restaurants, the Lemonade Bar was a wooden shack that was being held together by metal sheets and had a sign that read "Luigi's Lemonade Bar" on it on the front of the building.

Inside the bar, Luigi himself was standing behind the counter, wearing a white apron and a white sun visor on his head. The bar had a few tables, a counter with a lemonade maker, pitchers, glasses and glass holders on it and a jukebox that played music. "Alright, my Lemonade Bar is open for business! It may not be much now, but there's always room for improvement. I'm gonna make something of this Lemonade Bar and make the place famous!" Luigi told himself proudly as he had his hands on his hips.

Soon after, the first customer entered the Lemonade Bar: It was a female Toad with pink spots and some yellow hair on her head, some makeup on her face and she wore a black sleeveless dress with black pumps, as well as a pair of pink earbells. Luigi was impressed by such a beautiful Toad entering the bar. "Wow, I'm a lucky man to get a beautiful woman as my first customer. But Daisy is still the prettiest woman I know." Luigi thought to himself as he quietly chuckled.

"Hello, sir. I heard you were opening this Lemonade Bar, and I noticed that you were open for business." The female Toad spoke as she walked up to the counter.

"Yes, I am open for business, ma'am. And you're in luck, because you're my very first customer that I'm serving in the history of this Lemonade Bar." Luigi told the Toad with a smile.

"Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm. I really am in luck then. You may call me X." The Toad replied, introducing herself.

Luigi nodded. "Alright. So, what would you like, Ms. X?" He then asked her.

"A nice glass of lemon lemonade would be fine." X replied as she paid for her drink.

Luigi nodded and poured X a glass of lemon lemonade. "Here you go, ma'am. Lemonade made by Luigi himself." He told X as he handed the glass to her.

"Very well. Let's have a sip." X replied before taking a sip of her lemonade, smiling afterwards. "How refreshing! It has just the right amount of sweetness! My compliments, Mr. Luigi!" X told Luigi, complimenting his lemonade.

Luigi smiled as his eyes glistened with pride. "You're always welcome, Ms. X! I aim to please my customers with my lemonade!" He replied.

X nodded. "I can definitely tell." She replied before pulling up a chair and went to sit down in a corner, enjoying her lemonade by herself. Shortly after, everybody's favorite flab monster, Wario entered the bar before slamming the door behind him, walking up to the counter.

"Oh, hello, Wario. Care for some lemonade?" Luigi asked the yellow clad fat man.

"Wa, ha, ha! Of course I'd like a lemonade! Make it a lemon one, please!" Wario replied, placing some money on the counter to pay for his drink.

Luigi nodded, taking the money and pouring Wario a glass. "I never thought you'd be spending money on anything, Wario, considering you love it so much." He told the yellow clad fat man as he handed him his glass of lemonade.

"I do spend money, I just don't spend a lot of it. That's how I keep most of my money, Luigi. That's my motto: Spend a little, keep a lot! That's why I came down here today: Lemonade is cheap, and that's what makes it the perfect drink for a nice day like this!" Wario explained before he took a sip of his lemonade.

"So, what do you think of the lemonade?" Luigi asked Wario with a smile.

"It tastes great, Luigi! Excellent! Makes me wanna come back for more!" Wario said before letting out a smelly fart, a reference to his fondness of crude humor.

Luigi gagged at Wario's disgusting fart and so did X. "Well, thanks for the compliment, Wario. I appreciate it." He then said with a smile.

"Wa, ha, ha! Thanks, Luigi!" Wario replied with a menacing grin before he walked over to a table and plopped his fat ass down on a chair. How he didn't crash through the chair was beyond anyone.

A little while later, a few more customers had arrived at the Lemonade Bar. Wario and X had already left by that point. One of the customers that was currently at the Lemonade Bar was Manic the Hedgehog, who was currently there dressed in his Burger King uniform.

"Boy, your lemonade is good stuff, Luigi. My compliments." Manic remarked as he took a sip of his strawberry limonade.

Luigi smiled. "Thanks, Manic. I try to do my best for my customers such as yourself." He replied to the green hedgehog.

"I can definitely tell!" Lemmy Koopa piped up as he took a sip of his strawberry lemonade while sitting on his circus ball.

"Why are we even here...?" Morton Koopa Jr. sighed as he was sitting at a table with Lemmy.

"Because we were thirsty, and this is one of the closest places to get a drink we could find, silly!" Lemmy giggled as he took another sip of his strawberry lemonade.

"Dude, there's a supermarket near this place, we could've grabbed a drink there!" Morton told Lemmy.

"This stuff's still cheaper than what you can get at the supermarket." Lemmy giggled some more before going quiet.

Luigi just chuckled. "I'm just happy I get to serve people my refreshing lemonade." He said before looking over to a table, where the skeleton brothers, Sans and Papyrus were sitting.

"Nyeh, heh, heh! This lemonade is great! But I don't understand how we're able to consume it when we're skeletons..." Papyrus laughed then sighed.

"Don't question it, Paps. You're gonna need therapy again." Sans remarked as he took a sip of his lemonade.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Sans. I shouldn't question a world where nothing makes sense." Papyrus nodded before he took a sip of his lemonade as well.

Luigi chuckled some more. Later, around 10 PM, which was closing time, there were a few more customers there, such as Yoshi and Birdo, as well as Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. "Wow, your lemonade is great, Little Green! Keep it up!" Yoshi complimented Luigi's lemonade.

"Yeah, this tastes great! Well done!" Birdo added as she took another sip of her lemonade.

Luigi smiled. "Anytime, guys! If you're happy, then I'm happy too!" He replied.

"Man, I never thought banana lemonade existed! I'm in love with it!" Donkey Kong laughed as he finished his lemonade.

Diddy Kong chuckled. "Amazing, isn't it?" He asked as he finished his lemonade as well. "Well, thanks for the lemonade today, Luigi, but Donkey and I gotta go." Diddy then told Luigi.

"Alright, thanks for stopping by today, guys." Luigi replied with a smile before Donkey and Diddy left the Lemonade Bar.

Yoshi and Birdo then finished their lemonade as well before getting up. "Alright, we gotta go now as well. Thanks again for the lemonade today, Little Green. We'll be sure to stop by again sometime soon." Yoshi told Luigi.

Luigi smiled and nodded. "Alright, guys. Take care!" He replied before Yoshi and Birdo left the Lemonade Bar. Luigi then locked the front door and proceeded to start cleaning up the place for opening the next morning. Once he had done so, he turned off the lights, went outside and locked the place up again. He then looked at his Lemonade Bar, which was currently a small shack. Luigi smiled as he looked at it.

"I just know that this Lemonade Bar is going to be a great success. I just know it." Luigi said before he stepped inside his Nostalgia 1 car and drove off towards his home.


	2. Chapter 2: X's Charms Are Worrying Luigi

It was a new day at Luigi's Lemonade Bar in Drachten, Friesland. Luigi was once again serving lemonade to his customers the Lemonade Bar, which was still a small shack. Once Luigi had earned enough money, he was gonna expand the bar into something bigger. Currently, Wario and X were back at the Lemonade Bar, sipping on their lemonade.

"Your lemon lemonade is still as sweet as the first day I came here, Mr. Luigi. My compliments." X told Luigi with a small giggle as she took another sip of her lemonade.

Luigi chuckled a little bit. "Thank you, Ms. X. I'm glad my lemonade is good enough to keep you coming back." He replied as he was polishing some of the glasses on the counter.

"Hey, Luigi. I think the woman likes you." Wario whispered to the green clad plumber before letting out another smelly fart, laughing quietly.

Luigi gagged at the smelly fart before looking at X and then back at Wario. "Are you sure, Wario? She might just be flirting with me because she's a beautiful woman, and nothing more than that." He replied to the yellow clad flab monster.

"Hey, who am I to know what her intentions are? She could be trying to get free lemonade out of you, for all I know." Wario whispered again before continuing to sip from his lemonade. Luigi just sighed and continued polishing the glasses as the day progressed.

Later that day, once Wario and X had left the Lemonade Bar to go home, Luigi was conversing with Yoshi and Donkey Kong, who had come to visit the bar for some lemonade as well. "So earlier today, Wario suggested to me that that female Toad who comes here every day likes me. Do you think that's true?" Luigi asked Yoshi and Donkey Kong.

Yoshi shrugged. "I'm not sure, Luigi. She flirts with pretty much all the male customers who come here, from what I've noticed when I come here whenever she's here." The green dinosaur replied.

"Yeah. She's flirted with me too, a big gorilla, no less." Donkey Kong added.

Luigi nodded as he was polishing his glasses. "That is true, I've noticed that as well. Some customers even come here more for her than for the lemonade." He sighed.

Donkey Kong gave Luigi a pat on the back. "Hey, don't be in the dumps because some customers come here because of a woman and not your lemonade, Luigi. There's still plenty of customers who come here because they genuinely like your lemonade. Like me and Yoshi, for instance." The huge gorilla assured the green clad plumber.

Yoshi smiled and nodded. "Yeah, so come on! Big smile!" The green dinosaur added.

Luigi smiled at his friends' encouraging words. "Thanks, guys. I'm lucky to have such great friends such as yourself." The green clad plumber said as he continued polishing glasses and serving customers throughout the day.


	3. Chapter 3: Drachten Underground

Luigi was once again happily serving customers at his Lemonade Bar in Drachten, Friesland. He was happily whistling to the tunes that came out of the jukebox as he was polishing the glasses. Wario and X had just left to go home, leaving Luigi with some of the other customers, like Manic, Goombario, Koops, Koopie Koo and Sushie.

"So, Luigi. How's business been in the past few days?" Manic asked Luigi.

"Business has been alright in the past few days, Manic. People like to come in for a glass of lemonade, have a chat, listen to some tunes and then hit the ol' dusty trail. Just how I like to spend my days out here in Drachten." Luigi replied as he kept polishing the glasses.

Manic smiled and nodded. "I'm glad to hear that, Luigi." The green hedgehog replied.

"Yeah, this lemonade is some of the best you can find in this general area, so you're clearly doing something good, Luigi." Goombario complimented as he took another sip of his lemonade.

"Indeed you are, Luigi. Your lemonade is some of the best around." Koops added as he took another sip of his lemonade.

"Yeah. Your bar may be small now, but there's no doubt about it that you're gonna make it into something grand." Koopie Koo added as well.

"Yeah, so keep at it to make something out of this bar." Sushie added as she took another sip of her lemonade as well.

Luigi chuckled. "Thanks, guys. I'm glad to have such loyal customers like you." He replied to his customers as he continued polishing the glasses.

* * *

Later, after closing time, Luigi locked up the Lemonade Bar and put the keys in his pocket. "Well, another day of work done. Now it's time to go home and enjoy some late night tv with my adorable friend Polterpup and then head off to bed." The green clad plumber told himself before stepping inside his Nostalgia 1 and drove through the city of Drachten to get to his home.

On the way to his home, Luigi was suddenly caught in a kart race as Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi and Birdo were zooming past him through the streets of Drachten. "Mama mia, no one said anything about a kart race at this hour!" Luigi exclaimed as he was rammed off the road by Waluigi, totaling his Nostalgia 1 after it crashed into a tree. "Mama mia, that's the third time this week...When are these illegal kart races going to end...?" Luigi sighed before calling the local mechanic. "Hello? Professor E. Gadd? Yeah, it's Luigi...again. Yeah, my car was totaled from being caught in an illegal kart race...again..." Luigi sighed as he was talking to his mechanic, Professor E. Gadd.


	4. Chapter 4: Lemonade Larceny

Luigi was once again behind the counter at his Lemonade Bar, polishing the glasses as Wario and X were once again present at the bar, with Wario letting out a huge fart. Luigi and X, as well as any of the other customers who were at the bar at the time looked disgusted. "Ew, gross!" X said in disgust.

"Aaaah, nothing's more satisfying than letting out a good fart..." Wario sighed in relief before taking a sip of his lemonade.

"Mr. Luigi, could you please open a window or something like that? This is just disgusting." X kindly asked Luigi.

The green clad plumber nodded as he put down his glass and polishing rag before walking up to a nearby window and opened it to let in some fresh air. "There we go, that should be better." He replied to X before walking back behind the counter as he continued polishing the glasses.

X smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Luigi. You're a real gentleman." She kindly told Luigi before blowing him a kiss. Luigi chuckled a bit at that. He was strong enough to not be sucked into X's charm and remained loyal to his Princess Daisy.

"Anytime, Ms. X. I try to please my customers, and if they have a request, I try to fulfill it." Luigi replied to the female Toad.

"I can definitely tell~." X giggled as she took another sip of her lemonade.

"Well, that was some good lemonade today, Luigi. Thanks for having me today." Wario told Luigi as the yellow clad flab monster put his empty lemonade glass on the counter and walked out of the Lemonade Bar.

"Anytime, Wario." Luigi replied to Wario as the green clad plumber watched the yellow clad flab monster leave his Lemonade Bar.

* * *

Later, around noon, things were getting very hot in Drachten, and therefore there was quite a line outside of Luigi's Lemonade Bar, as a bunch of thirsty people wanted to get a taste of the green clad plumber's delicious lemonade.

Two of those people who were currently in line were Lemmy Koopa and his, ironically enough, younger brother Morton Koopa Jr.. "Ugh, why are we even waiting here in line when we could just go to a nearby supermarket and buy something to drink there...?" Morton groaned as he was sweating like crazy in the hot sun.

Lemmy giggled. "Because Luigi's lemonade is the best around, duh!" The short Koopaling told his brother as he was balancing on his circus ball.

Morton groaned louder. "Sometimes I wonder if you were dropped on your head when you were a baby, Lemmy...I really do..." The other Koopaling told his older brother. 10 minutes later, the two were at a table inside the Lemonade Bar, finally drinking their lemonade.

"Aaaah, there's nothing like lemonade made by Luigi..." Lemmy sighed in satisfaction as he took another sip of his lemonade.

"While it's logically not the best choice to go for a drink, I do admit that this lemonade is quality stuff. Luigi makes the best lemonade in this neck of Friesland, that's for sure." Morton said, agreeing with Lemmy's views on Luigi's lemonade.

Luigi smiled upon hearing the two compliment his lemonade before the next customers came in: It was the Shadow Thief, Popple! "Oh no, not you again, Popple..." The green clad plumber sighed.

"Hello, Luigi. I'm taking your lemonade, see? And there's nothing you can do about it!" The Beanish burglar cackled as he swiped a can of lemonade off the counter and ran off with it. Big mistake.

"Stop, thief!" Luigi yelled at Popple. When the green clad plumber yelled this, everyone yelled at Popple, and at least five people took the Beanish burglar down. The scene then cut to Chief Clancy Wiggum having put Popple inside his police bus.

"Boo! Boo, I say!" Popple blubbered inside the police bus.

"Thanks for calling me in today, Mr. Luigi. Popple has been committing petty larceny around town quite often lately, so he's gonna be spending a few days in the joint for that shit." Chief Wiggum told Luigi.

Luigi smiled and nodded. "Anytime, Chief Wiggum. I just don't like it when people steal things." The green clad plumber replied. Chief Wiggum smiled and gave a thumbs up before getting back in his police bus and driving off with it. Luigi chuckled as he went back inside his Lemonade Bar and got back to work.


	5. Chapter 5: Lemonade For Hope

Luigi had the day off from running his Lemonade Bar and was walking across a community market in Drachten with his older, yet shorter brother Mario. "What a great day to go across the community market, isn't it, Mario?" Luigi asked Mario with a smile.

Mario smiled and nodded. "Agreed, Luigi. Community markets are great. And in case some of the viewers reading this story don't know what a community market is, I'll explain. A community market is a place where people come together to sell and buy things and help one another." He told the viewers.

Luigi smiled and nodded back. "Yep. Thus, everyone here is helping out." He said before an idea came to him. "Hey, Mario! I just had an idea! We should help the community too!" He told his red clad brother.

"Great idea, Luigi! Had a cause in mind for our shop at the community market?" Mario asked his green clad brother.

"Yes, I do have a cause in mind. You see, Diddy Kong's soccer team needs new uniforms, and I know how we can get them. We will make and sell the lemonade I normally sell at my Lemonade Bar to help buy what the community needs." Luigi replied to him.

Mario nodded. "That's a great idea!" He replied. About an hour later, Mario and Luigi were standing at the community market with a lemonade stand filled with a few pitchers of lemonade and some cups.

"Lemonade! 25 cents a cup!" Luigi called across the community market before Wario, Waluigi, Wigger and Gooper Blooper walked up to the lemonade stand.

"Wee, hee, hee! If it isn't the Mario Brothers! Selling lemonade for a good cause, are we? Well, you're in luck, because we've been going around the community market for a while now, and we're pretty thirsty." Waluigi told Mario and Luigi.

"Yeah, so...A cup of lemonade for each of us, please." Wario added.

"25 cents a cup, gentlemen." Mario told the four gentlemen as they proceeded to each drop 25 cents into the pot that had a picture of a soccer uniform on it, which served as the cash register for the lemonade stand.

"Alright, thank you for helping." Luigi smiled as he poured Wario, Waluigi, Wiggler and Gooper Blooper each a cup of lemonade, which the four gentlemen proceeded to down in one go.

"Aaaah, thanks a lot, Mario Brothers! We appreciate it!" Wario said as him, Waluigi, Wiggler and Gooper Blooper proceeded to throw their cups away and walked off.

Sometime later, Mario and Luigi had gotten quite a bit of money from selling lemonade, but still had quite some lemonade left. "Lemonade! Come get your lemonade!" Luigi called again. Soon, Roy Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Lemmy Koopa and Larry Koopa walked to the lemonade stand.

"Hey, Super Stupid Brothers. We're pretty thirsty from the hot weather, so we'd like a cup of lemonade for each of us, please." Roy told Mario and Luigi.

"Yeah, so how much does a glass of lemonade cost?" Iggy asked.

"25 cents, Iggs." Mario replied. The five Koopalings then each proceeded to drop 25 cents into the money jar.

"Alright, thank you for helping." Luigi smiled as he poured the five Koopalings a cup of lemonade each, which they proceeded to down in one go.

"Aaaah, our thirst has been quenched. Thanks." Roy remarked as the five Koopalings threw their cups away and walked off.

Sometime later, Mario and Luigi had gotten even more money, but still had a bit of lemonade left. "Anyone still thirsty for our last bit of lemonade? Come get it while it lasts!" Luigi called across the community market before Yoshi and Birdo walked up to the lemonade stand.

"Oh, hi, Big Red and Little Green! You're selling lemonade at the community market today? How sweet!" Yoshi remarked.

"25 cents a cup, if I'm reading that right?" Birdo asked as she looked at the sign at the front of the stand.

"Correct." Mario replied.

"Okay." Yoshi replied as him and Birdo both proceeded to drop 25 cents into the money jar.

"Two cups of lemonade for two thirsty dinosaurs. Thank you for helping." Luigi smiled as he poured Yoshi and Birdo a cup of lemonade each, which the two dinosaurs proceeded to down in one go.

"Even in the great outdoors, your lemonade is still the best, Little Green! Thanks!" Yoshi smiled as him and Birdo walked off. Mario and Luigi smiled and looked at their pitchers of lemonade. They were all empty. Mario and Luigi then proceeded to count all the money they had earned over the past few hours, looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, we're all out of lemonade, and we've managed to raise enough money to buy those new uniforms for Diddy Kong's soccer team! We did good today, Mario!" Luigi told his red clad brother.

Mario smiled and nodded. "We sure did, Luigi!" He replied before looking at the viewers. "So you can see, dear viewers, helping the community benefits everyone! Maybe there's a way that you can help the community where you live too!" He told the viewers.

Luigi smiled and nodded back. "Well, until next time, folks! And next time, I'll be selling lemonade from my humble little Lemonade Bar again!" He said as him and Mario made a parting wave.


	6. Chapter 6: The Commercial Setup

It was another hot summer day in Drachten, Friesland, and Luigi was once again selling his delicious lemonade from his humble little Lemonade Bar. Music was playing on the jukebox, Luigi was polishing his glasses and his customers were having themselves some good lemonade.

Conker the Squirrel was currently having a glass of blackberry lemonade and having a chat with X, who was having a glass of lemon lemonade. "Lemme tell you, baby: I got enough money to take you out for dinner at your favorite restaurant in town and afford the most expensive dish they have there. So, you up for dinner tonight?" Conker asked X before taking another sip of his lemonade.

X giggled a little bit before taking a sip of her own lemonade. "Sorry, hun. I'm asexual, and therefore I feel nothing for either gender." She told the squirrel.

Conker frowned that. "Aw, man...Another asexual hot girl..." He groaned before downing the last of his lemonade and putting his glass on the counter. "Hey, Luigi. It's been nice hanging 'round here today. I'll be heading out now." He then told the green clad plumber before leaving the Lemonade Bar.

Luigi watched as Conker walked out of the Lemonade Bar before starting to polish the glass the squirrel had just put on the counter. He then turned to X. "Are you really asexual, Ms. X?" He asked the pretty Toad woman curiously.

X giggled a bit more. "Would you like to know a secret, Mr. Luigi?" She asked him.

"I guess." Luigi nodded.

X smiled at that and gestured for Luigi to come closer, so the green clad bent forward over the counter. "I'm not actually asexual. That's just a little lie I like to tell to men if they try to hit on me." She whispered into Luigi's ear.

"Really, huh? Well, if you don't like men hitting on you, how come you come to my Lemonade Bar looking all pretty every day?" Luigi whispered back.

X giggled quietly. "It's because I like a little bit of attention from the boys now and then. Plus, they buy me a glass of lemonade sometimes." She whispered back.

Luigi chuckled quietly. "Oh, so you're one of those ladies, huh?" He whispered back again.

X smiled and nodded. "Indeed, Mr. Luigi. It's a lot of fun to live life like that, I can tell you that. But I guess we should drop the conversation now, because the other customers are eyeing us, and you know how people talk." She told him.

Luigi nodded back. "Yeah, that's probably for the best." He replied before standing back up and continued polishing the glasses.

"I think she likes you, Luigi!" Morton Koopa Jr. called to the green clad plumber, laughing a bit.

"Oh, hush, Morton. She's just a regular customer, nothing more than that." Luigi told the second youngest Koopaling with a chuckle.

X giggled a little bit. "He's right, hun. I'm just a regular customer here, and we make some small talk sometimes." She told Morton before walking over to him. "Speaking of which, are you kind enough to buy a lady another glass of lemonade?" She asked the second youngest Koopaling kindly.

"Yeah, not interested, short stuff." Morton told her.

Lemmy giggled a little bit. "Aw, come on, lil bro! Buy her a glass of lemonade! It's the least you can do to support ol' Luigi over there!" He urged his younger brother.

Morton groaned. "Okay, fine..." He replied before walking over to the counter with his wallet in his hand and X by his side.

"I'd like another glass of lemon lemonade, please, Mr. Luigi." X told the green clad plumber with a smile.

Luigi smiled and nodded. "One glass of lemon lemonade coming right up, Ms. X." He told the female Toad as Morton paid for the lemonade. The green clad plumber then poured X another glass of lemonade and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Mr. Luigi. And thank you too, Mr. Morton." X replied with a giggle as she went back to her usual corner while Morton went back to his table.

* * *

Luigi had decided to pay his friends over at the Burger King at the Lelystad train station a visit. He was currently sitting around a table with Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Sally, Ezekiel and Bunnie. "So, how's business going for you guys?" Luigi asked them.

"Pretty good, under the circumstances. Alexneushoorn still has our story on hiatus due to COVID-19, but our business is still running, so we've got that going for us, I guess." Manic replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah...So, how's business going on your end, Luigi?" Sonic asked the green clad plumber.

"It's going well so far. I've been getting a good stream of customers so far, but I could be getting an even better stream of customers." Luigi replied to him.

"You should go and film a commercial for your Lemonade Bar if you wanna draw in more customers, Luigi. I mean, we occasionally film commercials over here at Burger King when our stream of customers could use a boost." Sonia suggested to him.

Luigi smiled and nodded. "That's a good idea, Sonia. I'm gonna need a little help setting things up for a commercial, though..." He then spoke.

"Don't worry, yo. We'll help you if you want." Ezekiel told the green clad plumber.

Bunnie grinned and nodded. "Indeed, sugar. We'll help ya set up a commercial fer yer Lemonade Bar, right, guys?" She asked the others.

"Indeed! Let's get around to planning things right away!" Sonic exclaimed. Luigi smiled at this. He was gonna be filming his very first commercial for his Lemonade Bar.


	7. Chapter 7: The Lemonade Bar Commercial

Luigi was sitting at his apartment in Drachten, Friesland, The Netherlands together with Wario and Lemmy Koopa. Luigi was about to show Wario and Lemmy the commercial him and the guys over at the Burger King restaurant at the Lelystad train station had created.

"Alright, are you guys ready to see the Lemonade Bar Commercial?" Luigi asked Wario and Lemmy with a smile.

"Wah, ha, ha, ha! Of course we are, Luigi!" Wario replied with a grin.

Lemmy giggled. "Yeah, show us!" He beamed.

"Okay, here goes..." Luigi replied as he pressed the play button on the video file for the commercial on his computer. The commercial then began playing.

The commercial then showed Donkey Kong wearing a white dress shirt and black dress pants along with a black tie with the letters DK on it. He was standing on a stage as he sang a song to the tune of Mack the Knife by Bobby Darin.

"Oh, when your throat's dry, from the thirst, babe. Go on over to Luigi's. He's got lemonade for all your thirst, babe. Made from lemons, and also peachies. You know when you're thirsty, go on over to that Lemonade Bar. Luigi will serve you some fancy drinks, babe. Yeah, that lemonade, is worth 5 stars." Donkey Kong sung as he played his signature bongos on the stage before the scene cut to a shot of Luigi's Lemonade Bar.

"If you're getting thirsty and you happen to be in the city of Drachten, head on over to Luigi's Lemonade Bar on the shopping boulevard next to Baby Planet. Luigi will serve you the best lemonade in all of Friesland for the simple price of 1 euro per glass. The lemonade is oh so delicious, that even your kids will say..." Manic the Hedgehog narrated before the scene cut to a few Toad kids.

"Mom, more of Luigi's lemonade, please!" The Toad kids replied in unison.

"Luigi's Lemonade Bar. From the makers of The Burger Kings." Manic finished his narration as the video ended.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Luigi asked Wario and Lemmy as he turned to them with a smile.

"Wah, ha, ha, ha! I'm sure you'll draw in lots of customers when this commercial airs on television, Luigi!" Wario laughed with a grin.

Lemmy giggled a bit more. "Yeah, I'm sure this'll bring in a lot more customers for your Lemonade Bar!" He added.

Luigi smiled even more at that. "Thanks, guys. I'll go talk to the province's tv network and discuss with them about airing this commercial." The green clad plumber told them.


	8. Chapter 8: Petey's Huge Thirst

It was a cloudy day in the city of Drachten, Friesland. Despite this, it was nice and warm in Luigi's Lemonade Bar, even though it was just a small shack. Luigi had just opened the Lemonade Bar for the day, and right after he had got himself stationed at the bar, X proceeded to enter the Lemonade Bar wearing a black winter coat over her black dress, and she walked up to the bar.

"Hello there, Mr. Luigi. Quite a cold day today, isn't it?" X asked Luigi.

Luigi nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is, Ms. X. Good thing it's nice and warm in here. Care to have some nice lemonade?" He asked X with a kind smile.

"Hm, hm, hm, hm. Of course, Mr. Luigi. I'll have the usual lemon lemonade, please." X replied with a smile as she placed the money on the counter.

Luigi smiled and nodded as he took the money and poured X a glass of lemon lemonade before handing it to her.

"Thank you, Mr. Luigi." X replied with a smile before taking a sip. "Mmmm, as good as always. My compliments, Mr. Luigi." She said before she stood in the corner by herself with her glass of lemonade.

* * *

Later that day, more customers had arrived at Luigi's Lemonade Bar after having seen the commercial for the business on tv. Among these customers were the brothers, Cuphead and Mugman.

"Golly, this lemonade sure is great, Mr. Luigi! You're doing something really well with that stuff!" Cuphead complimented Luigi as he took a sip of his lemonade.

Mugman smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I could drink this stuff any day of the week!" He added as he also took a sip of his lemonade.

Luigi chuckled at that. "Thanks, boys. I'm happy to serve you this delicious lemonade." He replied to them.

"Well, their compliments are justified, because this stuff is indeed really good." Espio the Chameleon remarked as he also took a sip of his lemonade.

Luigi began to blush now. "Oh, you're all too kind." He said as he polished his glasses.

* * *

It was now around closing time, and Luigi had served his final customer of the day: Petey Piranha. How this giant Piranha Plant was able to fit inside the Lemonade Bar is beyond me.

Luigi had to fill a giant glass with lemonade to quench Petey's thirst. "Alright, Petey. Enjoy." The green clad plumber said with a smile.

Petey grinned at the sight of the giant glass of lemonade. "Thanks, Luigi! This'll be more than enough to quench my thirst!" He exclaimed before he began to drink his glass, emptying it in one go. Petey then put down the glass before sighing in satisfaction. "Aaaah, that's better...Well, I gotta get going now. Thanks for your service, Luigi. I appreciate it." He told Luigi with a smile before leaving the Lemonade Bar.

Luigi smiled as he watched Petey leave and then began closing up the Lemonade Bar, then once he had done so, he locked up the Lemonade Bar and went home in his car.


End file.
